Vampire City: Immortal Howl
by Fairy Skull
Summary: This city is covered in such Darkness that no one can see through it and No human can tame it, But only someone Even Darker can see through it and only a cursed Soul can Tame it......This is Vampire City.
1. Chapter 1

**MY OWN DARKNESS**

My Darkness doesn't begin at night...or in the Day...

No it begins in a much Darker place...

A place where even the ugliest human Soul would never venture...

....A place where only cursed soul's can Tame it.....

And where the Stupidest mind's Fall to it...

This Great Darkness didn't just appear out of an abyss.....

.....No...It was made...

Made by the Sickest Soul known to the Human world.....

to Them he is a Mad Man...

to Our kind his a Genius.....

His Name is Unknown to many.........

But his legacy is Known....

..Feared....

...Honored.......

Ridiculed...

Praised.....

It's a place where Darkness is lasting...

And Light is rare...

It is a Haven for the Shunned...

A Play ground for Fool's..

.......A prison for the Deranged..

But most of all it's a place of Darkness...

Darkness so deep it takes something even Darker to see through it...

This Place is Called many things.....

...........And is known as many more.....

...........This Place.....

.........Is

VAMPIRE CITY.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRANSFORMING NIGHT **

I Starred up at the moon and took a long look at it, Memory's of my Past ran through my head like they always do after a transformation.

I could hear the Waves crashing against the rocks, I could smell the ocean and I could practically see Papa herding the Sheep.

But just as fast as it came to me, It washed away just as quick.

I closed my eyes and toke a deep breath before sitting up right. I stretched my arms over my head until I heard a few pops.

I leaned back a little and supported myself up with my arms. I just stayed there for a awhile just sitting there on the Forrest Floor, just Thinking.

I felt a cool breeze blow by me carrying the sent of Honey Suckle and Lavender with it, And that told me it was time to leave.

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to the tree where I hung my cloak. I started walking through the Forrest while I pulled it on and tyeing it closed.

But I stopped when I heard laughing coming from behind me.

' _Damn scavengers.'_ I thought before I started walking again.

I keep walking until I made it to a Side Walk that was just a few feet from the edge of the Forrest. I tightened my cloak around while looked at the Glowing signs above me.

Bars, Strip Club's, Casino's , Blood Bar's, and not to mention those Damn Sex Club's for those freaken Fang Bangers And Sex crazed Idiot's.

" And They all wonder why most Humans hate us." I said to myself while I shook my head.

I looked to my right when I heard the most annoying Laugh. I saw three Human girl's who looked no older then 15 decked out in Lace and leather, And they where heading into 'Saucisses de croc' One of the most well known Vampire Club's.

' _Those poor girl's don't know what their getting themselves into.'_ I thought while watched them walk inside the club.

I let a sigh before heading across the street.

Humans will never understand what really goes on here. All they see here is a Good time or a Hell hole full of Damed Soul's.

A small smirk grew on my face and I shook my head.

" Like they always say I guess, I only a Dark Soul can see in the Dark." I said to myself as I walked past an Apartment building and walked down the dark Alley way next to it.

Even if some weren't, Humans are to innocent to know what truly goes on here......And I pray to God every day in Hopes that they never will.

I stopped walking and looked at the fire escape latter above me. The Latter was broken so there was no way to to pull it down.

But Hey, A girl needs a challenge every now and then.

I turned around and walked a little ways away from the fire escape, I stopped after awhile. I turned back around and ran towards it. Half way there I jumped up and grabbed onto the bottom step of the latter and pulled myself up and leapt over the railing.

I landed on it with a small thud and let a laugh before standing up straight.

I smoothed down my cloak and looked over the railing and smiled.

" Damn I'm Good" I said to no one but myself.

I walked to the other latter next to me and climbed up it. I went up about three floors from where I was before, when I got there I walked up to railing jumped over it and on to the window ledge next to it, I jumped four more before bending down and opening the window I was at.

I step through the window into my Apartment, I turned around and looked at the small empty room before me. A small smile formed on my face.

This place was small but it was home. I turned back to the window and closed it before heading to my bed room.

I walked in the average sized room and untied my cloak and let fall off me into a pool off black cotton at me feet.

I walked over to my bed and pulled back the multi colored patched quilt and comforter down before sliding into the dark purple slick sheet's.

I looked at the digital clock on my night stand next to my bed. It was 5 O'clock in the morning and it was still Dark out side.

But hey thats what you get when you live in a nocturnal city.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me, And like always The nightmares of my past greeted me.

**well here's chapter 2 of Vampire City!!!!! And The whole Dark at 5 in the morning thing will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think!!!! And I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Oh and before I forget, Saucisses de croc means Fang Banger in French!!!! Hehehe your gonna get a lot of stuff like that!!!!**

**Ok My peps Click that pretty Green and Gray button and Let me know what you think, Cause reviews make the Plot bunnies stop Chewing my brain and let me write a new Chapters!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_*******_

' _Remember Mary never go into the woods by yourself......Mary are ah even listening to me?' _

' _Aye Papa I'm listening to ah. Don't go out by yourself Mary, Walk home with your brothers Mary, I follow all your rules papa so Please let me go to cliffs, Just for a little while pretty please!'_

_**I just begged and begged didn't I Papa.........And I tried to act so grown up that day to, but all you saw was a child trying to get her way.....God I wish I did listen to you.......**_

' _Alright Alright you can go, But don't you dare step on foot in the woods do ah hear me Lassie.'_

' _AYE Papa, I won't I swear! Thank you so much I Love you Papa.......'_

_**I should of listened to you Papa I really should have....But me and my damn pride wouldn't let you control me..........And by God I wish did listen to you that day, Cause if I had...Then I would have never of meet him...**_

' _Ello alainn............'_

_**Because that's when my real nightmare started....**_

_*******_

I shot straight up in my bed with sweat dripping down my brow. I shuddered as I replayed that night again over in my head.

I took in a shaky breath and held it in until I felt my heart go back to it's regular pace. I breathed slowly and then I took in another breath.

I looked up towards the ceiling before I plopped back down on my bed, I let out sigh before I looked over at my clock.

4 P.M was flashing red over and over on the screen. I looked over to the window and noticed it was pitch black outside. I rolled my head back so I was starring up at the ceiling again.

" Sometimes I wish this eternal darkness would fuck off." I huffed before I tossed my sheet aside and stalked to my closet.

' And I wish one of those rare days where the sun actually comes out would happen already.' I thought to myself as I pulled a black dress of it's hanger.

I flung the dress over my shoulder and bent down and grabbed my favorite pair of knee high black boots that had those dirty old buckles around the ankles.

Then I walked back to my bed and opened a wooden box from under it and I pulled out a pair of dark green underwear and bra. I put them both on before I slipped the black dress on over my head and It hung just above my knees.

I smoothed out my dress as I walked to the left of my room toward an air vent. I bent down towards it and pride open the vent. I put the bars down towards to side and reached inside the it and puled out a small metal lock box. I but the box down and reached back inside the vent and poked around at the top of it until I felt a bulge. I ripped the tape off the top of the vent and then pilled a small metal key off the tape.

I opened the box and dug around a few pieces of paper, I didn't stop until a saw a brown envelope. I picked it up out the box and I was about to open it when something caught my attention.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw it.

' I haven't seen it seen this thing in almost twenty years.' I thought as I picked up a golden cross from the lock box.

It was the same golden cross my Mama gave me when I first turned five.

I starred down for little while longer before slipped it over my head. I fixed it so it was settled in the middle of my chest.

I grabbed the lock box and through back into the vent and I taped the key back to the top. I put the cage of the vent back on before standing and walking back towards my bed.

I sat down onto my bed and pulled on both my boots before standing back up agian. I walked out of my room and into my bare living room.

The only thing in there was a lamp without a shade sitting on the floor next a metal folding chair sitting in front of a lab top that was on a wooden crate.

I walked to the chair and pulled a black coat off of it. I pulled it on and walked towards the front door. I stock the envelope into the hidden chest pocket of my coat before I pulled my hair into a low pony tail, Then I pulled open my door and walked out.

I walked down the side walk until I came across an old run down building that looked like it used to be a pawn shop.

Then I walked up to the door and pounded on it until someone answered.

"Отсутствие ' s внутри так идет отсутствующая сука."( No one's in so go away bitch) A ruff russian voice yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and pounded on the door harder.

" Caught the bull Leon it's me. And for Gods sake you know I don't speak Russian." I yelled back at the idiot behind the door.

I heard a deep male voice curse and a few other voices laughing before the door was ripped open and Man about 7'1 wth ripping muscles stepped out in front me with a grim look on his face.

I looked up at Leon and smiled at him before saying.

" Long time no see big guy, Gemma keep you locked in the Basement again."

Leon glared down at me before pulling me into a tight embrace and spinning me around a few times, And when he but me down I saw that huge smile of his that I just loved.

" What are doing here Lil' Ирландско, And no Gemma didn't lock me the basement. It was the Shed this time."(Lil' Irish) Leon told me as the two of us walked inside the shop.

" By the way, whatcha doin here for lil'One." Leon asked me after we walked out of the main room and into the back.

With Leon being 7'1 and me just being 5'7 I had to stretch my neck so I could look him in the eyes.

" I had some time to spare before I head to 'Push' so I was thinking why not let some of those big thugs try and win some of their money back." I told him with a smile.

Leon let a bark of laughter before unlocking a door and opening it. It reviled a spiral stair case the lead down into basement.

" You better damn well Lil' Ирландско, Better yet why don't you let me try and win back my wedding ring. I don't fear anything more than the wrath of my wife." Leon said to me as we walked down the stair case with him in front.

It was my turn to laugh this time and once we reached the bottom I slapped Leon on the arm and walked in front towards a door way with curtain covering it.

" Thats because there is no fear greater then Gemma's. And maybe if you asked Nicely then maybe I wou....." I stopped mid sentence because the moment I stepped near the room I was hit with the sent of Honey Suckle, Lavender and Death.

" What the hell is an Fucking Leech doing here Leon." I demanded as turned around face Leon.

The bastard just looked calm like nothing was wrong with a freaken leech being here. Didn't he get that Werewolves and Vampires have been enemy's for thousands of years.

" I'll only ask one more time Leon, Why the hell is it here." I asked him.

Leon glared down at before shoving past me so he could go inside the playing area. But before he went in he turned to me and said.

" Cause when someone gives me thirty grand just to play a game of poker then their alright with me for the night."

I watched Leon go into the room and I just stood there for what felt like hours just watching the curtain swing back and forth before I finally stalked forward and into the room.

I spotted Markson, Erin, Brix, and Gideon the second I stepped into the room. Markson and Erin where the Only red headed twins that I knew in the city.

Brix's bald head was so damn bright it was like a freaken light bulb. And Gideon, well if you don't see a guy thats 6'8 and that has jet black hair and has tattoo's from head to toe and who mumble's to himself then there's something wrong with you.

The four of them where sitting at the table playing a game with someone I couldn't see, But I had a feeling I already knew what it was.

I saw Leon chatting up Russ in the far corner. I walked farther into room and once I was where I could see the other guy at the table I stopped walking and just starred at him. He had his head down so all I could see was the top of his stupid bowler hat.

I heard a string of greetings but I payed no attention to them, I just keep my focus on the 'Man' before me.

I noticed he was wearing a white long sleeved cotton shirt and a tailored black vest over it. And then I saw metal pin on the left side of his vest. It was shaped like a shield with two S's on each side and one of them was backwards, And it had an 'A' in the middle.

' So he's someone Important then.' I thought to myself as I got a better look at the crest.

I only knew one Vampire group that wore that crest. And just thinking about them made me shiver.

It made me shiver with Fear, Anger, And Excitement

I was brought of my thoughts when I heard a low deep chuckle.

I looked up from examining the crest and came face to face with most gorges man I've ever seen in my life. His hair was as brown as Autumn leaves and he had a shade of stubble on his face. His skin was pale as snow and his eyes.

They where the darkest shade of red I've ever seen.

" Well hello Darlin, See something you like." The vamp asked me. He sounded so damn smug with his southern darl and I just want to smack him...but I didn't.

No, All I could do was stair at him. And I hated myself for it.

The smug tone in his voice started showing on his face as he leaned back into his chair and tipped his hat back a little more and then He let out a low whistle before smiling up at me.

His smile made a shiver ran down my spine. And not just because his smile made his face light up or because his teeth were so white they put snow to shame. Not what made me shiver was that his fangs where showing. His beautifully White, Long, Sharp fangs.

' Who is he.' I asked myself.

And like he read my mind, The handsome Vampire stood up from his sit and took off his hat and bowed slightly towards me before standing up straight again and putting his hat back on and stuffing his hands into his pockets and after all that he said.

" My name is Vernin. And I would love to know who you are Darlin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Im sorry to say that I have lost Muse for Both Moonlight and LIttle Red. But there's no need to worry.**

**I'm replacing both story's with a new one!!!!! "PETA" is replacing Little Red and it is a PaulOc, and "Lone Wolf" is replacing MoonLight.**

**I'm sorry everyone it's just I can't think of anything so I'm starting all over from scratch!!!!!!!!!**

**But one good thing is The Seth Story will still be happening, and Also I'm writing a DemetriOc Called "Prey", and a FelixOc called "Fish" A True Blood story called " Vampire Nurse" it's an EricOc. ( I cant say when any of this will be coming out, Because I have no Idea when myself)**

**I'm also going to write a GSH story( Green Street Hooligans) Called "Jumping the Pond" it's a PeteOc!!!!!**

**And also I'm gonna start a 2nd Supernatural Romance Story called " The Outback"**

**OMG Spoiler!!!!!!!!**

**it's about a Freshman in College coming back home from school in Baltimore for summer, And while she's back she meets a Man she's never seen before. Mystery's, Old Legends, The down under, Love, hate, and super Badassness is what's gonna happen in this story!!!!!!**

**And thats about it, And again I'm sorry.**


End file.
